1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to light emitting diode displays, and, more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display that may be used as a subsurface video and/or lighting display below ice in an ice skating rink and/or underwater.
2. Description of Related Art
Recreational sporting arenas utilize various forms of visual stimuli to entertain their patrons. For example, flashing scoreboards communicate event statistics to sports fans. Laser light displays and decorative lighting can add accent to action on the field, or provide a simple visual boost to the surroundings. Spotlights may be used to illuminate players, or draw the crowd's attention to a specific locale. Large visual displays may be used to showcase players and other participants in higher clarity than patrons would otherwise be able to see. Subsurface lighting is an attractive way to further enhance communication and entertainment for an arena audience, including advertisements and visual effects (e.g., simulating rippling water).
Subsurface lighting projects visual information directly beneath the surface of a transparent or translucent arena field (e.g., water). Lighting under an arena surface is advantageous because visual stimuli are conveyed directly from the center of attention in the arena and are generally visible to all patrons/attendees in the audience.
However, the actual implementation of a subsurface lighting display is challenging. Because of the logistics of arena seating, the display must transmit visual information evenly across a large viewing angle. Additionally, installation of a display within a body of water or ice presents new difficulties. For instance, placing a display within an ice layer complicates the process of forming the ice. Ice in an ice rink is typically only 0.75 to 1.5 inches thick, and positioned once a season in 1/32 inch layers. These layers must be laid down evenly as undulating variations in the surface of the ice are unacceptable. Most displays often require additional components (such as backlighting, inverters, power supplies, transformers, data converters, video display DVI devices, and other control and/or power related components), which serve only to increase their size and depth, and complicate the logistics of installing a subsurface display under a perfectly smooth ice surface, whether permanent or not. Displays also generate a substantial amount of heat, which, until now, has prevented their application under ice, as the temperature of the ice must be carefully monitored and maintained within a specifically narrow range.